Captured
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: During the battle in the valley of the end, Sasuke and Naruto are captured, what is the fate of Konoha and what does a stone have to do with the Uchiha bloodline and the Kyuubi...


Welcome to my 20th story...

Enjoy...

* * *

Captured  
Chapter 1 captured

The Valley of the End was once used as a battle field for two great warriors; one was the head of the Uchiha clan, who was controlling the Kyuubi, and the other head of the Senju clan. Both were founders of Konoha, the Senju clan head was the first Hokage.

Now the valley is being used again, this time one is the youngest survivor of the Uchiha, a former Konoha ninja and the other the vessel of the Kyuubi and follower of Konoha.  
The elements may have changed but the battle is just the same.

The two warriors are fighting each other; best friends, rivals, team members. One is trying to leave and gain more power, while the other is trying to bring his friend back to Konoha; fulfill his promise.

The Uchiha was known as Sasuke; he had sworn revenge on his brother and was trying to gain all the power he could in order to beat him. The Kyuubi vessel known as Uzumaki Naruto, his life has been filled with great sadness, joy, sorrow, hate and love.

He was hated by the village, beaten on an hourly basis; the only people who had any positive emotions for him were his teacher, Iruka, and the Third Hokage; Sarutobi. Due to the Kyuubi inside him, he had immense Charka, far too much for him to control, because of this he could not use most techniques, and had failed the academy several times.

Uchiha Sasuke was considered a prodigy, but his brother, Itachi was considered a legendary ninja. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan, safe for Sasuke, who he tormented with a powerful Genjutsu of his parents dying in front of him over and over. After this Sasuke devoted everything he had into hating and wanting to kill Itachi.

These two were put on a team, the failure and the genius; they were rivals from the start. They both had proven themselves in later missions, and were well known as great ninjas in Konoha, most people began to look past the fact that naruto was the Kyuubi vessel and see him as a valued member of Konoha.

Sasuke had received the cursed seal from Orochimaru; Sasuke was desperate to get more power, even if it meant losing his body, he would kill Itachi. Most people do not survive receiving the cursed seal. The seal had a second form; it greatly changed your body, but also your power. The affects on your body were also different from person to person. Most noticeably in Sasukes case, he had grown strange hand-like wings, he also had a black cross in the area of his nose and eyes.

Narutos Charka had started to mix with the Kyuubis and in times of great anger or desperation he would start to develop a coat of Kyuubis Charka, it would resemble the demon fox. In this form his powers were greatly increased, but he lost some control.

The two were now fighting in the Valley; their fight was almost at an end, both for the first time in their stronger forms. They charged towards each other, Sasuke using a black form of Chirdori, and Naruto using a huge dual Charka Rasengan. The energy from the two attacks could have destroyed a large village or a big army.

The blast caused the two rivals to be flung across the valley, they were unconscious. Unbeknownst to the two, Orochimaru was watching their entire fight. He crept up on the two unconscious boys, bound and gagged them. He then sealed their Charka and carried them to his base. Unbeknownst to all three, there were two others also watching.

The two boys woke up in a jail cell, they instantly went into their training. Sasuke tried to pick the lock using whatever would fit, and Naruto was testing every wall, trying to find a hidden escape route.  
"It's open." A voice said over an intercom, it was Kabuto, Orochimarus' second in command. "Sasuke, hurry to the main chamber, Naruto you go to the training room."  
The jail cell then pushed them out, in a comical manner involving swinging doors.  
"This is bad, we stick together."  
"NO! I need this power, you go your way and I'll go my way."

Naruto found the training room and liked what he saw. There was every type of challenge one could dream of: if you were able to survive the course once, every muscle in your body would double in strength. Naruto was about to start training when Kabuto appeared. "You will need to wear those weights if you want to use this facility."  
"Why are you letting me train, why don't you just kill me?" Naruto asked as he put on the weights.  
"We need you to get stronger, so that when you beat Sasuke he will realize that he needs Orochimarus' training."  
"Once I beat Sasuke, I'll take him back to Konoha; I will not let Orochimaru get him."  
"Keep telling yourself that. Now start training."

Naruto did as he was told, not because he was told, but because it was training. Several hours passed and Naruto was told to go to his new room."  
"Wait, room… or cell?"  
"Room, now go."

Naruto found his room, Sasuke was already in it and sitting in a chair, he looked afraid.  
"Sasuke, what happened to you?"  
"Do not drop the ball or the soap…"

* * *

YAY! please review...


End file.
